The present invention relates to the sealing art and more particularly to an improved composite closure cap for sealing products employing hot packaging, retorting, or pasteurizing steps during package sealing.
The closure cap is for sealing threaded, lugged or beaded containers and has inwardly projecting metal lugs at the lower edge of a metal shell.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite tamper evident closure cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealed package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a temper evident closure cap with improved resistance to leakage during processing.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.